el principio de la 2 generación
by sombra carrillo
Summary: todos los legionarios an reunido un fuerte lazo con sus parejas lo que hara que estén dispuestos a dar el próximo paso primero el casamiento y luego los hijos
1. la decisión

Soy nueva en esto así que le agradecería que no fueran tan duros si ago. esta historia es para entretener a los que son fa de la legión pero yo en particular. Me basare mas entre TW/PG porque desde el principio me gusto mas esa pareja que las demás empezare por unos 2 años después de que derrotaron a breiny se que es mucho pero me quiero acercar cuando las relaciones de los legionarios son mas fuertes entre sus parejas. my language it is the Spanish'm from mexico so I ask you if you speak English you would ask that translate google translator is very easy I promise it's worth I would appreciate that you do thank you for your attention if you're interested this is the sons of legion I'll focus more on TW / PG passeth but also the good pregnancy shortly before pregnancy thanks for your attention.

Ya avían pasado 2 años desde que Breiny se avía vuelto un humano y decidió elegir salir un poco de la legión para poder conocer mas su humanidad yo en cambio seguía igual excepto por el echo de que ya me había apegado mucho a tinya, de echo pensaba pedirle matrimonio estaba seguro de que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

"Brin estaba pensando en lo que como le pediría matrimonio a tinya cundo de repente su puerta se abrió era relámpago

Me miro con una sonrisa un poco boba y me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo toda esta semana has estado distraído le pasa algo al señor lobo feroz o es que esta escondiendo algo¿

Me quede pensando unos segundos su cara parecía honesto y pensé "será correcto decirla o quizá debería esperar un poco mas no pensé será mejor que se lo diga quizás podría ayudarme.

Relámpago empezaba a perder la paciencia y brin lo invito a sentarse en la cama se sentaron el silencio se abarco un poco hasta que por fin brin dijo.

¿Qué te parecería si le pidiera matrimonio a tinya¿

¿hablas en serio? "su cara parecía sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo" creo que eso seria genial tinya y tu se quieren mucho así que no me impresiona que se lo pidieras "se quedo sonriendo por un rato.

el silencio se volvió a ser pero por fin le pregunte

¿Cómo crees que debería pedírselo?

Algo si se debe ser inolvidable quizás una cena romántica o quizás podrías llevarla al lago y con un montón de flores reunir la palabra ¿Te casarías conmigo? Eso le gusta a las chicas

Es una buena idea respondí ¿pero quizás debería agregar algo mas quizás las cena y las flores en conjunto seria mejor y antes de llevarla al lago contemplar la luna juntos creo que le gustara la argolla

¿puedo verla pregunto relámpago?

Claro fui Asia mi armario bajo abrí la puerta y entre todos mi trajes saque un trapito que llevaba la caja para que no se maltratara abrí la caja.

"Relámpago quedo contemplado al verlo en el centro llevaba un zafiro en forma de diamante lo sintió era suave como la seda y alrededor era oro puro relámpago tenia los ojos bien abiertos al ver la piedra preciosa hasta que dijo.

¿Dónde el logrado un enorme aro?

"di una pequeña risita" y luego le dije que era un secreto.

"El seguía sorprendido por la argolla luego me dio una sonrisa hipócrita ya que no avía contestado a su pregunta" y me dijo bueno creo que ya estas bien preparado ¿no es así?

Si" le dije

Bueno que te parece si mañana lo haces he?

Di un pequeño brinquito sobre mi cama me había sorprendido lo que dijo ¿Tan rápido? Le dije

Claro sabes que hablare con los muchachos tu ases la cena y nosotros no encargamos de la flores mañana en la noche es el día

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo se levanto de la cama y me dijo bueno hablare con los muchachos

Gracias le dije y salió de la habitación.

"pensé wow jamás creí que relámpago me apoyaría tanto en esto" volví a oír que la puerta se abría de nuevo voltee era tinya

Hola me dijo, yo rápido escondí la caja de la argolla y le conteste con una sonrisa

Ella se sentó en mi cama y se abalanzo hacia mi puso sus brazos entre mi varazos y se dispuso a besarme lo que me gustaba de los bezos de tinya era que me asia sentir una confianza muy favorable y sus besos eran cálidos es como si besara la arena de la playa cuando separamos nuestros labios ella bajo su cabeza hacia mi pecho y se acurruco en mi pelaje luego volvió la mirada hacia mi y me dijo.

Te amo brin

Yo también te amo le dije y la abrase con mas fuerza nos acostamos ambos en la cama parecía tener mucho sueño se quedo dormida entre mis brazos no quería despertarla así que le ice compañía y me quede en un profundo sueño la luz del sol me segó un poco no avía serrado la cortina tinya seguía dormida y me percate de que la caja de la argolla estaba en la cama la tome con cuidado para que tinya no se despertara la tome y suspire.

Hoy es el día.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario que tengan no duden en ponerlo bueno gracias por la atención.


	2. todo en formación

Bueno prosigo con mi historia espero que les guste gracias por su atención

Estaba un poco asustado ya que tenia miedo de que ella dijera que no pero esa era una probabilidad lejana

brin todavía tenia en sus brazos a tinya ella seguía dormida mientras brin miraba hacia la ventana con una mirada pensativa tinya abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a brin y le pregunto.

¿Por qué has estado tan pensativo estos días? Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro brin le contesto

"no lo se" creo que ahora solo pasan muchas cosas en mi mente eso es todo dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa

¿Me estas escondiendo algo? Pregunto tinya con una voz mas grave de la que avía sido la pregunta anterior la miraba con una cara un poco desesperada frunciendo el seño

¿por qué debería esconderte algo? tinya sabes que te amo yo no te escondería nada la miro con una sonrisa ilusionada tinya se levanto de los brazos de brin y lo volvió a mirar con una mirada un poco dudosa y dijo

"estoy segura que te vi esconder algo detrás de ti cuando entre a tu habitación pero no te pregunte nada ahora puedes decirme lo que era ¿por favor? Tinya busco detrás de el pero brin ya avía escondido la caja de la argolla en uno de sus cajones.

Brin angustiado sin saber que decir solamente le volvió a sonreír tinya comenzó a molestarse un poco y le dijo

Brin dime la verdad "brin tenia que decir una mentira si no su petición de casarse con ella se iría a la mierda por lo que dijo dando un suspiro"

"Es que estaba limpiando mis garras no me gusta tener restos de sangre y carne por eso las limpie pero me parecía un poco penoso hacerlo por eso lo escondí para que no me vieras extraño brin miro a tinya haber si había creído en su mentira tinya lo miro con una cara de ternura y le dijo

"esta bien no te preocupes cualquier hombre limpia sus uñas de la mugre" lo miro con ternura y luego lo beso

gracias dijo el aliviado de que no se diera cuenta de nada poco después ambos salieron de la habitación brin se dirigió a la cocina para el desayuno kell–el lo miro fijamente y luego le dijo

"oye ya supe la noticia felicidades

"gracias y tu no vas a ser nada con leorrin"

kell-el antes de volver a la legión avía conocido a una chica del siglo 40 llamada leorrin era una chica rubia con ojos verdes media como 1.65 su piel era blanca y es una gran luchadora a pesar de que no tenia poderes manejaba muy bien el arco kell–el le había agarrado cariño hasta el punto de amarla ya que ella le había ayudado a buscar cosas importante de la nueva metrópolis destruida al parecer a leorrin también se enamoro poco a poco de kell–el ase unos 6 meses aproximadamente se asieran novios.

Kell–el le respondió aun no llevo el suficiente tiempo con ella como para pedirle matrimonio claro la amo pero aun así todavía no me siento listo lo miro con un poco de pena

Relámpago me a asignado buscar las flores pero no se de que tipo te gustaría darle miro a brin con una cara de duda brin respondió

"supongo que las rosas azules estarán bien"

de acuerdo dijo el mientras salía de la cocina para ver que cham se aproximada con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hacia el y le dijo "jejej al parecer al fin te as decidido a dar el segundo paso no¿ y cuando tendrán hijos" brin miro con una cara de enfado y a la ves sorprendido a brin le daba pendiente que alguno de sus hijos salieran con sus poderes y que sufrieran de la misma manera que sufrió el con su control pero le contesto

"no se si tinya quiera hijos míos cham lo miro con duda y le dijo no creo que quiera hijos de otro hombre después de todo ¿tu vas a ser su esposo no? Brin lo seguía mirando sin saber que responder cuando se decidió y dijo

"tengo miedo que alguno de mis hijos nazcan como yo

esta bien dijo cham supongo que a tinya no le incomodara eso además que tiene de malo eso

"te diré lo que es malo que sufran que la misma manera que yo brin lo miro con enojo

"pero tu no los aras sufrir como lo izo tu padre contigo ¿o si?

"obviamente no pero aun así preferiría que no"

bueno supongo que será tu decisión si quieres tener hijos o no pero yo supongo que serias un buen padre cham salió de la cocina y brin seguía ahí en su cabeza pasaban muchas pero al decir padre a brin le vino un recuerdo el tenia unos 6 años estaba sentado al lado de su padre cuando su padre se acerco para abrazarlo y le dijo "te amo brin" el se sintió extraño después de recordar eso pues no tenia muchos recuerdos bonitos de su padre desde los experimentos

"supongo dijo el "que no pudo ser tan mal padre cuando era pequeño o si no lo se brin era incapaz de recordar mucho a su padre ya que seso le daba muy malos recuerdos.

Salió de la cocina barios lo felicitaron por la noticia y se organizaron para que brin pudiera pedirle a tinya que se casara con el ya tenían todo listo solo faltaba que brin invitara a tinya a la cena y luego al rio todo estaba listo.

Ya es hora dijo brin

Perdón si no subí en un tiempo pero la maldita escuela me quita tiempo gracias por comentar se que son un poco cortos pero dispongo de poco tiempo

if someone does not like translating Ask Me I can upload nesesito histostoria in English only tell me it will have the same name and summary in English but of course different story but as separate


	3. la propuesta

Había invitado a chica fantasma a una cena romántica y brin trataría de ponerse un poco elegante ya que seria un día muy especial, el rento un esmoquin era un tanto incomodo ya que sus músculos eran grandes y su pelaje hacia un poco mas incomoda la cosa "y pensar que también lo usaría en mi boda" replico brin pero no tenia porque estar enojado hoy era un gran día y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

"Tinya Tinya ¡ Tinya ¡ gritaba saturn girl "lo siento estaba distraída dijo tinya"

"bueno apúrate que brin no esperara para siempre rápido vístete para que lo veas pero muévete que ya es tarde" "de acuerdo" tinya no sabia que ponerse pues la verdad no era una chica que tuviera muchísimos vestidos pero aun así entendería ponerse bonita para brin abrió su armario pero no encontró nada desilusionada por el resultado se sentó en su cama y pensó "y ahora que" brin estaba un poco entusiasmado con la cena como para que ella fuera con fachas así que se dispuso a buscar algo cuando recordó que su madre le había regalado un vestido blanco junto con un collar de piedras preciosas el vestido era lindo se lo puso y se le veía bastante bien por lo que no abría problema lo que si pasaba por su cabeza era que tenia tan atareado a brin ella sonrió y dijo "quizás sea una sorpresa"

salió del dormitorio bien vestida cuando salió vio a relámpago con un esmoquin negro tinya la miro con una carada de rareza cuando relámpago dijo "por aquí señorita" tinya seguía sin comprender nada acaso este caso seria diferente tenia que ser algo muy especial eso si porque ¡como demonios brin hiso que relámpago se pusiera esmoquin! Siguió caminando cuando llegaron a la azotea de la sede de la legión era muy alto y hacia tan tierno" ya que era raro ver a brin sin su traje o con sus boxes rojos ejej el lo miro con una sonrisa mientras acercaba un silla para que tinya se sentara cuando tinya se sentó miro a brin con mucha alegría cuando le pregunto.

¿qué ase esta ocasión tan importante? Brin siempre fue muy detallista pero por alguna extraña razón esta bes era diferente estaban solos con velas aromatizantes ramos de flores enorme y un clima muy romántico cuando brin contesto

¿qué mi hermosa novia no merece esto todas las noches? Cuando la beso románticamente "supongo que si" dijo tinya ¡claro que si! Contesto brin cuando la volvió a besar tinya se sentía como reina a lado de brin a pesar de todo su pasado o que su padre estaba loco tinya amaba a brin como nunca avía amado a un hombre jamás su padre no cuenta ya que la abandono en cuanto su padre se divorcio de su madre pero no pensemos en las cosas negativas de cada uno enfoquémonos en esta pareja tan maravillosa.

La cena fue encantadora claro echa por brin y cada que brin podía hacia reír a tinya quería que este día fura muy especial pues seria el día en el que brin le pediría a tinya quedarse con el hasta que la muerte lo separara después de la cena brin retiro el mantel de las piernas de tinya y le ofreció ayuda para levantarse la llevo afuera y miraron las estrellas un muy buen rato pero avía algo que le inquietaba a brin bastante por alguna extraña razón desde que brin avía atenido ese recuerdo de su padre no dejaba de pensar en el ya que pues la verdad no le importaba pero no dejaba de pensar en el quizás era un pensamiento o una corazonada de que el pudiera estar mal ya que no sabe nada de el desde ase 2 años estaba un poquito preocupado y eso era pésimo ya que no debería estar pensando en eso debería estar pensando ¡como preguntarle a tinya que se casara con el¡ que buen día para pensar en su padre pero trato de despejar su mente un poco y solo pensar en tinya

"brin" dijo tinya "si" dijo brin ¿si tu y yo tuviéramos hijos como crees que serian?

A brin le impresiono tanto la pregunta no sabia que decir pues la verdad es que el tenia mucho miedo de que alguno de sus hijos nacieran con sus poderes brin se quedo en silencio por un rato cuando contesto

"no lo se eso es imposible de saber pero si tuviéramos una hija creo que seria igual de hermosa que su madre tinya se sonrojo al oír eso y le dedico una sonrisa a brin y dijo

"y si tuviéramos un hijo seria igual de apuesto y valiente que su padre" brin le sonrió a tinya se quedaron ablando un rato bajo las estrellas por un buen rato pensando como seria su vida juntos se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago el camino fue bonito por que avía luciérnagas flores y el gran brillar de la luz de la luna llena todo parecía un sueño brin tenia la caja de la argolla en su pantalón y estaba un poco nervioso cuando llegarían al lago y tinya encontraría las flores formado la palabra "te casarías conmigo" y el tendría que decir lo demás tinya estaba tan feliz ya era tarde eran las 12:00 de la noche y creía que el lago iba a ser todo y luego irían a dormir por lo lejos pudo ver un gran montonal de rozas azules tinya aun no comprendía supuso que era mera coincidencia pero cuando se acerco mas y mas pudo leer la frase "te casarías conmigo" tinya con lagrimas en los ojos volteo a ver a brin y se dio cuneta de que estaba hincado en una sola pierna enseñándole la argolla no pudo evitar llorar cuando brin dijo

"tinya me arias el hombre mas feliz de la vida si tuvieras el gran honor de casarte conmigo" tinya no paraba de llorar cuando grito ¡si brin si quiero! Cuando salto abrasándolo asiéndolo caer al suelo besándolo románticamente por un buen rato se separaron y brin puso la argolla en el dedo de tinya y se volvieron a besar regresaron a la cede de la legión cuando se dieron cuneta de que los legionarios avían preparado una fiesta para ellos tinya le enseño su argolla a las chicas y juntas gritaron mientras se dieron un abraso grupal los chicos felicitaban a brin por su nueva vida como pareja de toda la vida de tinya fue una bonita fiesta ya que todos deseaban sus mejores deseos a la pareja y cham no paraba de decir "se los dije se los dije" ya que cham avía ayudado a brin a que no fuera a la cárcel por algo que no izo incluso estar boy estaba contento ya que el como de costumbre tenia que arruinar todo pero toda la legión estaba bastante feliz incluso podía ser el inicio de la nueva generación después de la fiesta brin y tinya se dirigieron al cuarto de brin ambos estaban muy felices

"Todo esto explica por qué el estado tan ocupado en las últimas semanas" tinya dijo

"apoco no te gusto tenia que pedírtelo de una forma inolvidable para una mujer tan hermosa como tu" replico brin "gracias me encanto no pudo ser mas hermoso te lo agradezco de todo corazón no puedo esperar el día de nuestra boda y quizás pronto tengamos un pequeño o una pequeña bebe"

"je si" dijo brin un poco nervioso se quedaron en el cuarto asta que tinya se quedo dormida en los brazos de brin pero volvió a recordar a su padre un poco antes de que se quedara dormido algo traía dando vueltas su cabeza "será que esta en peligro y yo no me haya dado cuenta o que este muerto o que quizá solo me interese saber como esta ase mucho que no lo veo creo que me siento raro no a de ser nada mejor me duermo" pensó brin y así entre pensamientos se quedo dormido pensando en su nueva vida con tinya.

Si se que son cortos pero me esfuerzo lo mejor que pueda y si casi nadie entiende el español en esta pagina pero bueno seguiré con esto después así que nada hasta aquí el capitulo y espero tener tiempo disponible para subir mas rápido el siguiente capitulo bay


	4. un pequeño trazo de vida

Todo pasaba por mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo nada todos los días era lo mismo trabajar alguno que otro problema y que me vinieran a reclamar algo sentía que algo iba a cambiar o a pasarme alguna de mis otras tonterías quizás o es que ya estaba perdiendo la cordura ya no defino que si lo que me dicen esta bien o mal siento que la vida no es mas que un simple circulo siempre es lo mismo he pensado en el suicidio pero no es la mejor opción me esfuerzo por no llamar la atención a la gente de que me este volviendo loco solo que mi vida ya no bale nada ya no se que significa la palabra felicidad amor sonrisa parece que desde el día que nací e estado designado a sufrir no se porque mis padres me dieron la vida si solo me iban a ser sufrir jamás mi felicidad a durado mucho ya no se que a ser no se solo quiero irme ya quizás en la otra vida tenga algún propósito cuidar a mi hijo desde lejos quizás o simplemente ser el recuerdo que se desvanece como el polvo ni siquiera se si alguien derramaría una lagrima si supiera mi muerte me siento inmune me siento como si no hubiera nada a mi alrededor ase años que no siento amor ¡por que ¡ se que nací con un defecto se que quizás no era el hijo perfecto se que quizás a beses ocasionaba problemas se que para mis padres siempre fui una carga y solo porque era un niño diferente a los demás mi infancia fue un asco y solo por ese defecto y e pasado mi vida entera escondiéndoselo a la gente asta a mi propio hijo ni siquiera tuve la confianza para decírselo ago. creer a la gente que soy una persona común y corriente cuando en realidad no lo soy siempre e fingido algo que realmente no soy solo trate de huir de mi mismo o de mi pasado por así decirlo pero uno no puede escapar de si mismo que tonto no solo escucho boses a mi alrededor ya no se ni como reaccionar.

"Mr… Mar… Marr… ¡Marr¡ gritaba Nerg al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba no le parresia extraño ya que era de costumbre verlo así estos días asta que al fin centro los ojos en el y le contesto"

"Que que pasa me distraje un poco nada mas ¿ase cuanto me estabas hablando?"

"A mi parecer ya van como 5 minutos que te intento a ser reaccionar ¿podría saber que tanto estas pensando que asta te pierdes en tu propia mente? "

"Lo siento lamento si te estoy asustando pero sabes que cada día estoy peor tarde o temprano me vas a ver colgado de un árbol te voy a ser honesto ya no aguanto ni mi propia vida solo quiero agarrar una pistola y abrirme la cabeza "

"¡no digas idioteces! el suicidio no es la opción no as pensado en a ser otra cosa por ejemplo neos ¿disculparte? "

"Claro para ti es fácil decirlo con una disculpa no bastara tu sabes que el me odia y me va odiar asta el fin de mi tiempos por favor ya perdí toda esperanza solamente me queda esperar la muerte y sabes no quiero esperar mucho"

"bueno al menos aguántate un poco mas al menos después de que pase todo"

"¿pase que cosa de que no me enterado todavía¿"

"que no sabias que tu hijo se va a casar con la hija de la presidenta de los planetas unidos y eso que ni siquiera es mi familiar y yo lo se creí que ya sabias que eran novios"

"novios si sabían que aran ase casi como 2 años que lo son pero yo no sabia que se iba a casar con ella tu sabes que e estado perdido en mi mente por unos cuantos meses no me entero de muchas cosas ¿sabes?"

"pues si supongo que serán una bonita pareja y quizás luego te de nietos ¿e?"

"no seas imbécil tu sabes que no me dejaría acercarme a ellos ni por todo el dinero del mundo ni por nada en este universo primero me mata"

"esta bien esta bien tienes razón pero no te enojes conmigo cambiando del tema sabes que han estado presionando a los nuevos y ¿quizás podrías echarles una mano no crees? sabes que las cosas cada bes empeoran mas y si los nuevos no asen un objeto revolucionario se irán a la mierda"

¿qué crees que soy su salvador o su santo? yo no le voy a ser el favor a nadie y ellos se metieron en el problema no quiero que toda la gente sepa lo que soy en realidad solo para ayudar a los nuevos no se ni que me aria me torturarían igual que lo hicieron mis padres has que no no lo are que se jodan

de acurdo esta bien ya que ni modo pero bueno debo irme tengo cosas que a ser quizás te vea después ¿de acuerdo?

Claro claro adiós nerg

Adiós

Nerg se dirigió a la puerta y salió marr se quedo solo en esa habitación en realidad era un cuarto medio lúgubre casi todo estaba obscuro e septo una ventana pequeña que daba hacia el este era un lugar perfecto para pensar tenia decoraciones un tanto simples una alfombra roja cuadros con un significado dudoso un escritorio con una computadora un poco anticuada no era so oficina por así decirlo sino que era u lugar para relajarse entre comillas ya que en una de las esquinas de las paredes avía cámaras nada mas que el puro sonido de la soledad y su respiración al rebotar por las paredes se sentía vigilado desde ase como 2 semanas no le extrañaba así avía sido casi siempre su vida un fugitivo si no de sus padres si no del hombre que lo compro aunque ya uno se va acostumbrando asta cierto tiempo

Quizás debería salir ya de aquí ya no me siento tan seguro

Escuchaba boses de sus compañeros afuera pero aun así sentía que algo lo observaba desde lejos salió de la habitación si llamar mucho la atención de sus compañeros salió y se dirigió a rawl cuando llego solo podía pensar en brin casi todos los días se acordaba de el pero ahora era diferente a los demás siempre al pensar en el era un sentimiento nostálgico pero ahora era un sentimiento de felicidad y orgullo al fin su hijo avía crecido para convertirse en un hombre y formar su propia familia a pesar de que el no lo pudiera acompañar aun así estaba feliz se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama se quedo pensando en su pasado cuando brin todavía estaba en su vida así se quedo asta que se quedo dormido

Si se que no e estado pero me castigaron un mes y no podía tocar la computadora se que nadie lo be se que nadie comenta pero aun así si tuviste la molestia de leer mi historia asta ahora se lo agradezco mucho y se que son un tanto cortos pero dependo de poco tiempo pero espero no tardar tanto en subir el capitulo cinco adiós y se despide sombra jejej


End file.
